ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2007 - (02.08.2007) Nouvelles missions d'Aht Urhgan et nouveaux ajustements
en:2007 - (08/02/2007) Mission Additions and Various Adjustments de:2007 - (08/02/2007) Weiterführung der Missionen „Treasures of Aht Urhgan“ und andere Änderungen ja:2007 - (08/02/2007) 「アトルガンの秘宝」ミッション追加と各種調整について es:2007 - (08/02/2007) Mission Additions and Various Adjustments Catégorie:Nouvelles Dans la prochaine mise à jour, l'intrigue de Treasures of Aht Urhgan va atteindre son point culminant ! Nous travaillons sur nombre de nouveautés comme des ajustements au Siège, à Einherjar, de nouvelles fonctionnalités pour la chasse au trésor chocobo et plein d'autres surprises ! Missions d'Aht Urhgan Nous voici enfin arrivés au nœud de l'intrigue de Treasures of Aht Urhgan. L'histoire va prendre un tournant décisif et vous allez devoir unir vos forces à une certaine personne pour combattre l'ennemi ! La bataille déchaînée sur laquelle tout se jouera va enfin commencer ! Si vous souhaitez vous remettre en mémoire les missions d'Aht Urhgan, cliquez . It is recommended that players who have not yet completed "Playing the Part" avoid viewing the aforementioned link. Siège Avec l'introduction des Sièges niveau 8, l'empire d'Aht Urhgan doit redoubler d'efforts pour repousser les attaques des barbares, avec l'aide des cinq Généraux du Serpent. Pour soutenir la défense impériale, les mercenaires participant au Siège recevront désormais des objets temporaires supplémentaires lorsqu'ils auront vaincu un certain nombre d'hommes-bêtes ou de monstres. De plus, si le Siège dure plus d'une heure (temps réel) sans que les armées ennemies soient repoussées ou l'Incandescence Astrale prise, les troupes des hommes-bêtes se retireront. Einherjar Afin d'abaisser la difficulté d'Einherjar, les points de vie des monstres apparaissant au Laboratoire d'Hazhalm seront réduits. Nous poursuivrons les ajustements concernant la difficulté d'Einherjar si cela se révélait nécessaire Exploration de l'île de Nyzul Actuellement, lorsque tous les monstres présents sur le 100e palier sont vaincus, les données du plus haut palier atteint sont effacées, à la différence des autres paliers, et il n'est pas possible de tenter de nouveau de finir ce palier pour obtenir des objets. Après la prochaine mise à jour, les données seront toujours effacées, mais en compensation, la probabilité d'obtention des objets du 100e palier passera à 100%. Il n'est certes pas aisé de venir à bout des 100 paliers, mais nous comptons sur vous pour relever le défi ! Chasse au trésor chocobo ;Capacités des chocobos :Si vous laissez votre chocobo se reposer pendant 36 heures après avoir cherché des trésors, vous pourrez creuser deux fois plus et vous aurez plus de chances de tomber sur le jackpot ! De plus, si vous trouvez des trésors trois fois de suite dans une zone, lorsque vous changerez de zone votre chocobo bénéficiera d'un flair temporairement amélioré, équivalent à l'aptitude "flair". Les chocobos ayant déjà cette aptitude verront l'effet de celle-ci doubler. ;Ajout de chocothunes :Des bons d'échange permettant d'obtenir des chocothunes vont être ajoutés à chaque zone, en fonction de la difficulté de celles-ci. Ces bons pourront être obtenus dans les coffres au trésor déterrés en plus des objets habituels. Quêtes de limites de niveau Aujourd'hui, il y a tant de joueurs qui ont déjà terminé toutes les quêtes de limites de niveau qu'il est difficile pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encore faites de trouver des compagnons de même niveau pour affronter ce défi ensemble. Pour remédier à cette situation, les quêtes de limites entre les niveaux 50 et 60 vont être facilitées de la manière suivante : ;Quête pour dépasser le niveau 50 : "Ultime défi" :La probabilité d'obtention des trois objets nécessaires à la quête va être relevée. ;Quête pour dépasser le niveau 55 : "Sur les plus hauts sommets" :Le niveau des monstres va être ajusté de manière à ce qu'une équipe de six joueurs de niveau 51 puisse en venir à bout.